I'm Not Ready
by Sadisticlover86
Summary: Giving up. How Emma and Regina deals with it.
1. Chapter 1: Give Me The Strength To Go

**Give me the strength to go**

"So, that's it then, you're just going to leave me, like it'd never happened between us"

Emma was hysterical and she knows it. However, it is not easy for her to let go of her soul mate, the love of her life. She hears Regina sigh through the phone, and then says

"You know baby it's not working any more, we tried we've been married for a year, I's not healthy to continue living like this, Emma, please"

She knew this would happen; no one wanted her, ever since she was a baby, and her parents on the side of the road abandoned her. Why she even tried it and fell in love, she does not know

...

 _"So what do you say? You think you're up for a second date yet?"_

 _Regina looked up and saw sheriff Swan standing at the door smiling goofily at her, she lifted her right eyebrow and said "and what made you believe in such thing Sheriff Swan?"_

 _Emma, used to Regina being vague and mysterious, played along with it._

 _"oh, I don't know, maybe because of the kiss that we had in front of your door, or the flirtatious looks you kept sending me at Granny's this morning, but either way…" she took a couple of steps toward the Mayor and looked at Regina from beneath her lashes, and continued "I'm not taking no for an answer"._

 _Letting out a huff of laughter, Regina stood and closed the remaining distance between them, grabbing Emma by the collar, she pulled her a little closer and whispered "and what are you going to do to convince me of accepting your offer, Sheriff"_

 _Emma melted right into her; it was such a different sight to witness on Regina's face. Gone with the malevolence and viciousness that Regina has been preserving for her. The first two years she came to Storybrook were hard. They have never saw eye to eye with each other, always fighting over Henry and what had followed from the smallest things, like who would take him to school, and what he eats for breakfast, to the big things, like her knack for running and who she was dating and her job and endless things._

 _Now, looking at Regina's soft smile and mischievous eyes, she could not believe her luck._

 _"Well, if you want me to convince you of going on a second date with me, then I might as well kiss you know, cos it will take a long time to do that"_

 _Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. She knew she was being playful, but she hated being viewed as the aloof and hard-headed woman everyone thinks she is. Even if for some of them, she is reserved she did not like Emma thinking of her that way._

 _Emma was watching the wheels turning in Regina mind; she gripped her waist a little tighter, and said, "Hey, you know I was joking, right? You know I'd wait for you a thousand years if you ask me to, I told you I'm not letting you go, not after you agreed on the first date, which was the most amazing day in my life"_

 _"Me too, I just, I don't want you to think that me being hard on you means I want you to work for it, I'd love to go on a second date with you. I had such a lovely time with you"_

 _That was all the confirmation Emma needed to join their lips in a tender kiss._

...

"Emma, are you still there?"

She was jolted from her memories by Regina's voice. Is she ready to let go of all of their memories they have shared? Moreover, why? Because they were fighting on and off again, so? Every married couple fight.

It is not just a year or two, but seven that she is expected to forget and move on, how can anyone do that?

"Regina, it's late now. Please just… let's talk about it in the morning, okay? This is not a.. this is not a conversation to have on the phone, tomorrow"

There was another sigh and then "ok, goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight, I love you"

She waited for Regina to answer back, she was chanting in her head, 'please say back, please, say it', after a while she heard

"I love you too"

...

Her morning is turning out to be a shitty one. She woke up late because her alarm was off, and she met Regina at Granny's for her hot chocolate and bearclaw dose, and the burette had not acknowledged her beyond a friendly smile, and went to her business. She arrived at the station reliving last night phone call with Regina and didn't even notice that her father was watching her sulk at her desk.

"is everything ok?" David knew something was up with those two. Emma has been staying with them for a while now, and he hoped they would work it out.

Emma looked up surprised. God, she was really not in the mood for intorregation right now, but she mumbled "yeah, ah.. no actually, I'm… I don't know what to say dad"

Ok, this is serious. Emma never held anything from him. Well, there are somethings that he really doesn't have to know, but that's beside the point.

"what happened Emma? You know you can tell what is bothering you"

"I know Dad" Emma sighed. How is she going to tell him what happen without him reminding her of the fight? The one she had with her parents when they raised some issues about her relationship with Regina.

...

 _They were all sitting at a booth in Granny's and the air was so tense you can cut it with a knife. 'Jesus, what the hell is going on' Emma thought looking at Regina and Mary Margrate, - her mother- engaging in a staring contest. She really doesn't understand these two, and never will._

 _"So, Emma, how are you doing back at work?" her mother finally asked._

 _She knows it has been hard on her parents when she isolated herself after returning from Fairy-tale land, she still has many nightmares from her time there. She was grateful that she has Regina to get her through it, and that's what hurt her mother the most, her turning to Regina instead of her mom. She still feels guilty for not finding a connection with them even though Regina had told her it's not her fault. She grow up alone and always on the run and no one ever cared for her, and to just have parents at 28 whom actually cared about her, it's just a shock to her default setting of running away from any feelings, any caring, because it had always caused her so much pain to open herself up to anyone._

 _that's what made Regina so unique, she understand her in a way no one has, not even Neil, well, they were young and stupid but she never had that element she had in her relationship with Regina, they just…click, which is so cliché but it's true._

 _She looked at her mom, assessing her state of mind before saying "It's been great actually, not that many need my help anyway. Besides, David is doing a fine job keeping all the Lost Boy from the street"_

 _She looks at Regina who has't said a single word, and when Regina looks back at her, she makes a little gesture with her head toward her parents. She watches Regna taking a deep breath and looking at Emma, then just blurted out "we're dating"_

 _She watch in amazement as her mother's face gradually became so red that matches her red jacket, waiting for the lash out that was bound to happen._

 _"WHAT?" Snow alternate staring at her daughter and then at.. at , she can even…"Emma? What does she mean YOU ARE DATING?"_

 _Emma for her part wishes that the ground would just swallow her right this moment. She turns to Regina who shrugs her shoulder as of saying 'not my fault' and then back at snow and says "snow look, I wanted to tell you this because you guys are very important to me and I hated lying to you, but this is my life…."_

 _"She's the EVIL QUEEN for god sake Emma….."_

 _"hey, don't bring my past to this, it's been over thirty years…."_

 _"that you had us under a sleeping curse. Is that not evil enough for you Regina" David cuts her out, then says "you had me married to someone who is not my True Love, and kept Snow Away from me…."_

 _"like that stopped you from cheating on your wife with Snow" Regina exclaimed, feeling her anger rising. How dare they do this now? How dare they bring her past after trying so hard to redeem herself. She saved Emma for god's sake; she absorbed a death curse for her._

 _"Guys please…" Emma tried but was cut off by Snow "no Emma, she hurt us, she's the reason we didn't get to raise…."_

 _That's was the broken record they used every time, Regina thought "no, don't you DARE blame me for your mistakes Snow. I may have tried to kill you but it wasn't me who put Emma into that Wardrobe, which was all your doing"_

 _"guys.."_

 _"I Will not allow this.."_  
 _"see if I care Snow.."_

 _"ENOUGH"_

 _Every one stared at Emma wide-eyed after her enraged roar. She took a deep breath and said "Snow, please, I don't want us to fight. How I feel for Regina is beyond anything I have ever felt. She understand me she knows I'm not perfect…."_

 _"honey you are perfect.."_

 _Emma sighed; closing her eyes, she continued, "I hate to break it to you but…. God I've done a lot of shitty things in the past, I've lied, manipulated, stole from people, whether for fun or not and she gets it. I'm not perfect, will never be, I didn't ask to be the Saviour… I feel like I'm lying to people…I just, I love her mom…" she looked at her mom, her vision clouded with unshed tears, "isn't that enough?"_

 _Snow's heart broke at the vulnerable look her daughter was giving her. She hated this; she wanted Emma with someone who deserve her, not the Evil Queen. She looked at Regina, seeing the lone tear that slid down her cheek while staring at Emma, It could still be a way to get her revenge on Snow by breaking her daughter's heart._

 _She shook her head, she turned to Emma she Said "she's gonna hurt you" she watched her daughter's face crumble. She ploughed through it, making her point across "She's gonna hurt you, and when that happens, I'll be her for you. I won't pretend to understand what you see in her, but you're my baby and I wil always support you"_

 _She then looked at Regina and with a steely voice said "hurt her Regina and I'll swear to you, nothing will save you from me"_

 _Having never seen this side of Snow, Regina nodded her head a little in understanding. She stood up, adjusting her pencil skirt, she looked at Emma, seeing her like this, she looked so little huddled in the corner of the booth, and she fell in love with her all over again._

 _This has been the second time Emma said she loves her, and she had yet to say it back. Scared of what that might mean. She had never been loved before, except for Daniel, but it was brief and, not at all like what she feel for Emma. Leopold doesn't count. She shuddered at the thought of him, the way he treated her like some kind of possession. She looked back at Emma, she slid back beside her whispering in her ear_

 _"Emma, look at me"_

 _That voice, Emma thought. She looked at Regina eyes, seeing the love shining bright in them. She understood why haven't she said those three words yet. It was an accident kind of, the way Emma just blurted the word after a night at Reina's, eating and talking. She just couldn't hold them anymore. And it hurt a little not hearing them being said back to her but she accepted the fact that Regina did things on her own terms._

 _Now, looking at her she was sure her forever is with this woman. Waking up every morning tangled in the bed sheets, relaxed and happy, she can get used to it._

 _"I love you too"_

...

She lifted her head to look at her dad. He was instantly alarmed to see the tears rolling down her face, she said, "Regina wants to get divorced".


	2. Chapter 2: And If It's Over

**Hi, I just want to say thank you for those who read and followed this story. I was hesitant to write something, but a friend of mine encouraged me to do it, so her I am.**

 **English is not my first language, and the title is from Delta Goodrem's song 'I'm not ready'.**

 **This was originally posted on AO3 under the same username a month ago, and it might take a while for me to update, for that I apologize in advance.**

 **The third chapter should be up in the next few days, if everything goes according to plan.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

…...

And If It's Over

Staring at the envelope on the coffee table, Emma has the sickening feeling that she knows exactly what it has inside of it.

She had woken up feeling miserable after another talk with Regina the day before. It's been a week since Regina asked for separation and she couldn't convince the brunette to delay the divorce, trying to prove to her that they still can work things out between them.

However, no matter how much she tried, Regina wasn't swayed from her decision. Everything is different between them now, and she can understand why Regina is doing this, severing their bond to protect herself from what had happened. The thing is, Emma is sure that the incident will never change how deep her feelings for Regina, and what have been broken can be mended, because they can work things out between them, find another way to not let the past hurts surface again to remind them of what's been lost.

Looking back at the envelop, she knows that Regina doesn't share the same believes as she does and that sent a crippling pain shooting through her chest, thinking she'll never get to hold Regina while they sleep, or kiss her good mornings and good nights.

Those little things, which kept her from losing who she is in the middle of the chaos that's still her life, is why their relationship endured everything people have been throwing at them.

Lifting her eyes to look blankly at the wall, her world is crumbling at her feet, she remember the day she asked Regina on their first date

…..

 _She is nervous, so much so that every part of her body is trembling. This is it. This is the moment she's going to ask Regina on a date. She just has to get out of her car, march in there, and nock. Simple as that._

 _They have been dancing this ridiculous dance since they first met. Yes, their encounters always been charged with hatred and resentment, but she knew it wasn't all in her head. The looks she keeps receiving from Regina has been nothing but liquid heat melting her skin whenever they meet, the way she keeps saying her name, as if she taste it on her tongue, and evrytime, without fail, Emma whole body is set on fire._

 _However, that wasn't all that is, physical attraction that is. Regina is gorgeous; every one with eyes can see that, but it's the little things that has Emma snared in her trap. The way she looks at Henry with so much affections, that makes Emma wonder how can someone who's been through so much, is capable of giving such love, and tenderness._

 _The first time she witnessed that look was when she first came to Storybrooke, crossing that part of her life that she swore she'd never revisit again after giving up her son. The look of pure relief and happiness that crossed the older woman's face, Emma was sure it would forever be engraved in the forefront of her head. Then the look on her face when she lifted up her eyes, gazed at Emma for a long tense moment. That look told her everything she wanted to know about the older woman, the intensity and the fire that was burning in those coffee coloured eyes that was Emma secret addiction. She knew from the start, things won't be easy._

 _She had been proven right when Regina asked her to leave and never come back, that Henry was her son and not Emma's. She knew, even though she denied it at the time, that her son had been giving the life she was hoping for him to have. The life that she couldn't give him. Regina did an amazing job raising him on her own, except when he ran all the way to Boston looking for his biological mother._

 _Emma took another deep breath; got out of her car and walked to the mansion, putting on a mask confident she doesn't have at the moment. She stood in front the door, one more deep breath, bringing her hand to ring the bell once._

 _Not a minute passes and the door opens to the sight of Regina in one of her power suits, looking immaculate and indestructible like always. She takes in the way her skirt hugs the curve of her hips down to her thighs stopping above the knees an inch or two. Her shirt straining to contain those heavenly round firm globes she has fantasized about touching for so long, eyes lingering there for a bit, just to have her concentration halt to a stop by a throat being cleared by the same woman she has been ogling, those sinfully looking lips lifted up in a light smirk_

" _Emma, is there something you want other than gawking at me?"_

 _Feeling the light blush she was sure is visible on her cheeks, she takes a deep breath bracing herself for what would come_

" _go on a date with me?" she closes her eyes so tight she can see white spots in front of them, slamming her hand hard on her thigh. God, she could be such a moron sometimes._

 _She's about to turn around and flee when she hears Regina's voice waver a little when she asks "what?" and the look on her face, oh.. she looks so young and vulnerable, her hand coming to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ears and crossing them both at her chest, trying to give the illusion that she hasn't been effected by what Emma had just asked her. Staring at Emma with trepidation_

 _She understand the older woman's defensive mode, hell, she'd do the same things if it happens the other way around. Not believing that someone would want you with all the pain and the hurt that you've been through, thinking that no one understand you and all the torture and loneliness you have to suffer on the hands of others. So takes a step closer to her, reaching for her hand to uncross them and take her palms in hers_

" _Regina, I know you might think that I'm not being sincere, and you have every right to question my intention, but I assure you that this" she gesture between them and continues, "is very much a long time coming. It had started the moment I came to Storybrooke with Henry, having left the miserable life I had before"_

 _Looking at Regina eyes, and seeing the way she's gazing at her with a look full of longing and wonder, she breathes a long sigh, bringing her right hands to Regina face, cupping her soft cheeks. she leans closer Regina, heart fluttering at the shuddering breath the older woman inhales, she says_

" _Henry showed me that I still have a chance to make something out of my life, he gave me the family I've lost and brought me to you, the strongest and most wonderful person I've seen. people don't survive what you've gone through, and yes, you have done some not so good stuff" Regina scuffs at that but she carries on "and that doesn't define who you are. And I want to know you Regina, so please; will you go on a date with me?"_

 _Her face goes hopeful as she watches Regina looking at her with a soft smile playing on her lips. Regina closes the remaining inches between their faces and join their lips in a delicate kiss, pulling back a minute later to utter a soft "yes" then leans back again for another kiss._

 _Their date goes as smoothly as possible. Emma takes her for a picnic deep in the forest, followed by a stroll at the harbour, watching the waves crash and listening to the seagulls sounds, creating a soft symphony inclosing them in a quit bubble._

 _Their date ended relatively early, both not wanting to alert Henry to the fact that they are actually on a date. They agreed to tell him once they're sure about this. Once they arrived at the mansion, Emma killed the engine then exited the car to open the door for Regina who takes the hand that is offered to her._

 _Walking to the door, they stop and look at each other's eyes scrutinizing the other for any sign of the other backing down from what was about to happen. With little movements, they gravitate towards each other to fuse their lips, softly sighing against each other's mouths. Emma hands land on Regina's hips, pulling her closer and savouring the way the older woman bite her lower lip in surprise, moaning herself at the sensation it evoked._

 _She pulls back reluctantly, keeping her hands where they are, leaning her forehead against Regina's. She tries to control her breathing while kneading at the other women's sides. Pulling back, she lock her gaze with Regina's, pecking her once, she thinks to herself that it's going to be hard to stay away from the older woman's lips now that she knows how sweat they taste, and murmuring_

" _Tonight was the most incredible, and… I can't tell you how happy I'm that you agreed to do this" closing her eyes as Regina takes her face reverently in her hands, not believing that this… is actually happening_

" _I had a lovely evening too Emma, but it won't be easy…"_

 _Opening her eyes, she places her hands on the ones taking place at her face, she interrupt Regina "no, it won't, but I don't care, all I care about is having the two of you in my life, all I care about is keeping my family happy…."_

 _She's silenced by a pair of tender lips taking hers in a passionate kiss that takes the breath left in her lungs away. After they part, each panting hard, Regina continues saying_

" _You know what I meant; your family and this town won't take our relationship kindly. I just wish you won't… I wish that I could spare you and Henry the consequence backlash that is likely to happen because of me"_

" _We can handle it together" Emma circles her arms around Regina, holding the older woman in a gentle embrace "and this is not the time nor the place to discuss this. Let's just…" she trails off, taking Regina's lips again in a warm embrace with her own._

…

Breaking out of her reverie, Emma watery eyes focuses again on the envelope. Reaching for it, she lifts it up from the coffee table, sliding out the papers lying inside. she wipes her eyes with the back of her hands, looking at the top of the papers and seeing both her name and Regina's, a sob break free from her throat at the thought that there would be no them once she sign these papers, and that thought scar her more that she thought.

Grapping a pen from the table, she brings it to the papers to sign. She hesitate for a moment, is she really going to do this? Closing her eyes, inhaling deeply trying to control her breathing and stopping herself from breaking down, opening them again, she brings the pen down on the papers.

Yes, she is going to do this, because that's what Regina wants, and what Regina wants, Emma gives.


	3. Chapter 3: You Say Goodbye, I Fell Apart

**A/N: Hi again. I'm sorry for the wait, but this chapter took a lot for me to get it done, and work has been keeping me busy.**

 **The whole chapter is a flashback, in case you got confused, and it deals with miscarriage, nothing graphic though. I'm not sure if it considered as a trigger, but I won't talk any chance with that.**

 **The chapter's title is from 'Westlife' song 'I Cry'.**

 **Again, English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Keep in mind that not everything in here is accurate. Some of the characters might seem OC, and I might use events that happened from any season as I see fit. So I'm not completely including the happenings and characters of the show into writing this, chronically or in other way.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Enjoy**

You Say Goodbye (I Fell Apart)

" _Regina"_

 _Hearing Emma's concerned voice made her cry harder, biting on her hand to muffle the noises she's making._

 _She can't believe this is happening to them. She knows it's not Snow's fault, but she's powerless against her thoughts, feeling that they had been cheated on by fate, once again. The jealousy and agony that scorches her chest is like nothing she had felt. She wished she had never heard Snow say those words, wished she'd never stepped a foot at Granny's today._

 _All their expectations and excitement are gone, and there is nothing she can do to make the pain disappear._

 _Nothing to do to change that fateful day, a month and a half ago._

 _She was in her office, working as usual, when all of a sudden a sweltering ache tore through her frame like fire, she felt like a knife is slashing through her abdomen. She struggled to breath. Her heart broke into million pieces. She knows what that pain meant. She felt it twice not long ago and she prayed she was wrong about this._

 _Collecting her bag and cell phone, her trembling fingers swiping at the screen, looking for her wife's name. She dials and hold it against her ear hoping Emma would pick up soon._

" _Hey baby, I was on my way to you for lunch" hearing Emma's affectionate voice rips a sob from her mouth and she can hear Emma frantic calls of her name_

" _Regina, baby what's going on? Regina…Regina talk to me please"_

 _She tries to steady her voice, but it comes out strained and frightened "Emma, something is wrong. I have to go to the hospital now, please I have to…"_

" _Regina wait! I'm on my way, don't leave just… just wait please" Her wife's distressed tone keeps her rooted at the entryway of her office. Closing her eyes, she has no other choice but to do as her wife said "Ok"._

 _She hears Emma exhales a heavy breath, and what looks like the ding of a door closing, and then "I love you Regina, I love you so much, we'll be ok. I'm on my way" trying to keep her emotions in check she answer with all the love she feels at the moment_

" _I love you too"_

 _They reach the hospital ten minutes later thanks to Emma's driving skills. Her wife supporting her weight while she cries from the pain intensifying ten folds. They admitted Regina in once Emma starting shouting frantically and demanding the medical staff to attend to Regina as soon as possible. They had done all the tests, giving her medications to stop the pain and prevents the contractions that will cause the baby's early arrival, but it's too late. Nothing will save her baby; she lost the only thing that links her to Emma._

 _She knows Henry is theirs, hers and Emma's, but she had seen her wife looking at baby pictures when she thought Regina was asleep. Wanting to give her wife what she yearned for, she had talked to her the next morning, and they agreed to go to a clinic outside of Storybrooke in order to do all the necessary tests._

 _It's in that day she found out that due to complications after Henry's birth, Emma couldn't carry a baby. Her wife had been emotionless, recounting the story as if she's separating herself from what happen. That night, she made love to Emma, ending ep with her wife crying herself to sleep in her arms._

 _She prayed to every deity that she had shown Emma how much she loves her. How much she is willing to do this for them._

 _She has been so happy to carry a part of Emma inside of her. Deciding to use an egg from her wife with a donor that matches Regina was the happiest day of her life. All she wanted was a little bit of the saviour inside of her, a little boy or a girl that will retain Emma's characteristics that makes Emma who she is._

 _She had been very careful with this one, taking good care of herself; eating nothing but healthy food, giving up coffee was not much of a trouble for her. She even researched the internet for everything and anything that could get them through this safe, and started doing Yoga more and signed earlier in Lamaze classes – as crazy as that sound – because she wanted this baby so much._

 _Nonetheless, it was all for nothing._

 _They discharged her the same day, not seeing any reason for her to stay, recommending that she rest for the days to come. Her body is burnt-out and she needs to recharge before trying again._

 _Miscarriage._

 _She loathe that word with all of her being, hearing the doctor spew out facts and medical nonsense at them sets her teeth on edge. Whatever the reason is for the miscarriage, no matter how many times they would try, the result would be the same; she will mess everything up again since that's what she always do._

 _They arrived home that night drained. Preparing for bed, her body numb to her surroundings, going through the motion of scrubbing her face clean and changing. She feels Emma stand behind her in their closet, not saying a word. She knew her wife is only holding it together for her sake, she knew Emma wanted to break down and let all the pain and anguish out of her body. What she did only made Regina's heart shatter inside of her, made her even more determined to set the blonde-haired woman free. She had held Regina tightly against her chest, murmuring her name repeatedly, voice cracking over her words, telling her over and over how much she loves her._

 _All she did was hold Regina through the night._

 _She fell into depression, never leaving the bed, never eating or taking any visitors. Emma stayed by her side all the time, never once complaining or making her grief known to Regina._

 _However, one night she heard her wife's soft cries in the shower. Her heart broke all over again, and she couldn't do anything about it._

 _A week later, Emma convinced her to go to Archie. Reasoning that if she won't talk to her, at least she can talk to him. She had been going twice a week for a little under a month, she felt and looked better. The pain is still there, but she's no longer wandering like a lifeless body in their hose. In addition, she can tell by getting better, she gives her wife one less problem to worry about._

 _Her break down happened a month later_

 _She was at Granny's for her morning coffee. She saw Emma and Mary Margarete sitting at one of the booths in the back, talking in a hushed tone. Watching her wife smile made her smile, but soon her smile vanishes when she sees the same anguish she saw on Emma's face the day they lost the baby, taking hold of her delicate features now. She makes her way to them quickly and discreetly, and she catches the tail end of Snow's sentence. Her insides experience the feeling of being ripped out of her body at what she hears, at the same time, her wife's forest green eyes lock with her own in surprise._

" _You're father and I are expecting a baby"_

" _Regina?" sliding down the bathroom floor, Emma scoops Regina up in her arms, cradling her against her chest while the brunet cries intensifies into wracking full body sobs. She has an inkling to the cause of her wife's break down, and her heart clenches painfully making it hard for her to breath for a second._

" _It's gone Emma, I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry" is all Regina can say, repeating it like a prayer, hoping her blonde wife would forgive her._

 _She feels Emma tighten her arms around her. She can make out the few words that is whispered in her ear "Be Strong" "We can try again" "I love you" "Don't give up baby" "We can do this together" repeatedly, and she cries harder because she knows that won't happen again._

 _Looking up at Emma, she feels an extreme pain piercing her heart at the tear tracks marring her wife's beautiful face. Knowing Emma was thrilled to share this experience with her - whether it was a girl or a boy - and vowing to never let them down the way their parents did, made the pain all the more crippling._

" _Regina baby, I know this feels like the end. You might feel drained and empty but we can try again ok? We can try this, there has to be another way, just don't give up baby please. I'm here, I'll always be here"_

 _She nods her head, showing Emma that she understand, accepting the kiss given to her, she held her wife as tight as her exhausted body allow her to. However, deep down she knows she can't keep going like this anymore, knows her wife deserves someone who can give her the simplest things in life, a baby._

 _She has to let her go, even if it kills her._

 **I hope this chapter answers some of your queries. Until the next one.**

 **BJ**


End file.
